coffe prince
by kaemiShawol
Summary: gimana ceritanya kalau Minho sama Onew jadi coffee prince? dan apa jadinya kalau Key dan Taemin yang notabene yeoja harus tinggal sama tiga orang namja dalam satu apartemen? JongKey,Onkey n 2Min fic.


**Coffee prince**

**Main cast : SHINee member**

**Genre : romance**

**Disclaimer : SHINee **** SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : typo, OC, Taemin and Key gender switch. Terinspirasi dari boyfriend parody^^ Happy reading!**

** OnKey, JongKey n 2Min fic**

**.**

Seorang namja berambut pendek rapi tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan Seoul. terpasang sebuah _earphone _putih ditelingannya, sesekali namja itu mengikuti lirik lagu yang keluar dari earphonenya. Mata besarnya memandang kesekeliling mencoba mencari suatu objek yang bagus untuk difoto. Pandangannya berhenti pada satu sosok dihadapannya. Satu sosok dengan tubuh yang kurus, berkulit putih pucat ditambah rambut yang diikat asal. Tapi dibalik semua itu terlihat jelas wajahnya begitu cantik.

_Klik!_

Namja itu tersenyum bangga melihat hasil potonya itu. Dilihatnya lagi sosok didepannya lalu ia pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai!" sapa namja itu ramah.

Sosok didepannya terlihat terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tebakan namja itu tepat, yeoja yang kini ada dihadapannya memang sangat cantik bila tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" namja bermata besar itu mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"A,aku sedang bingung. Tempat tinggalku baru saja dijual oleh sahabatku sendiri. Seluruh uang dan tabunganku pun ia ambil. Sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa lagi dan juga ..."

"Ya?"

"Dan juga aku lapar," ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

Namja itu tertawa. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja manis dihadapannya. "Ya, kau terlihat kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku? Aku akan memberimu makan dan juga tempat tinggal."

Yeoja itu terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti namja yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam hingga akhirnya langkah namja itu berhenti.

"Ah ya,aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan aku Choi Minho, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Minho saja. Aku bekerja disebuah cafe, ya mungkin kau bisa bekerja disana juga. Bosku orang yang baik, kemarin dia bilang membutuhkan seorang waitress. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Minho.

Yeoja itu sepertinya pemalu, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang wajah Minho. "Aku Lee Taemin," jawabnya.

Minho mengangguk. "Yap kita sudah sampai ditempat kerjaku! Ayo, aku akan kenalkan kau dengan bosku!"

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat yang menghiasi depannya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Sun Coffe" terpajang diatas pintu masuk.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari mengejar yeoja berambut sebahu. Yeoja itu sepertinya mencoba menghindari namja yang mengerjarnya. Beberapa kali yeoja itu terjatuh namun ia kembali bangkit dan berlari lagi. Hingga namja itu berhenti mengejarnya karena kelelahan. Namja itu terjatuh dijalanan sambil sesekali menarik napas dalam. Yeoja yang berlari itu pun akhirnya berhenti dan ikut duduk dijalanan sama seperti sang namja.

"Kau berniat membuatku pingsan ya? aku rasa jantungku akan copot karena mengejarmu," ucap namja itu.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari mengikutiku. Bukannya sudah kukatakan, aku akan membayar barang-barang itu nanti," balas yeoja berwajah feminim itu.

Namja bermata sipit pun bangun dan berjalan mendekati yeoja tadi. "Kalau kau tak bekerja, darimana kau mendapat uang?"

Yeoja itu terdiam, lalu matanya terpejam. "Aku tidak tau! Jangankan membayar hutangku padamu, bayar apartemenku pun aku tak bisa!" teriak yeoja itu, membuat beberapa orang yang tengah asik menikmati keindaan taman didekat sana menatap kearahnya.

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan duduk dijalanan sambil memandang yeoja disampingnya. "Kalau sudah begini mana aku tega padamu. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di cafe tempatku bekerja. Kalau tak salah kemarin bosku bilang kalau dia membutuhkan seorang waitress."

Yeoja itu berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Tapi hanya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan lain," ucapnya.

Si namja mengangguk senang lalu membantu sang yeoja untuk berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kita ke pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan bosku. Tenang dia orang yang baik, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu. Ok Kim Kibum! Hahaha.."

"Kau bisa saja Lee Jinki! Panggil aku Key saja."

"Baiklah, dan panggil aku Onew saja. Aku tidak terlalu senang dipanggil dengan nama asliku."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke restoran tempat Onew bekerja.

Dan sampailah mereka didepan sebuah cafe dengan ornamen cokelat didepannya. Diatasnya tertulis "Sun Coffe". Onew mengajak Key masuk juga kedalam restoran yang dipenuhi dengan aroma berbagai macam kopi itu.

.

Minho memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tertata rapi. Tepat disamping jendela berdiri seorang namja berkacamata tengah membaca koran. Matanya langsung tertuju ke Minho saat pintu ruanganya terbuka.

"Jonghyun- _hyung , _aku berhasil dapet waitress buat cafe kita. Yeojanya cantik dan manis pula, keliatannya baik. Bolehkan dia kerja disini?" cecar Minho begitu memasuki ruangan.

Namja yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu pun mendekati Minho. "Kau yakin dia baik? Ya setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

Minho mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Saat masuk dibelakangnya turut pula Taemin dengan wajha malu, dia selalu menunduk kepalanya entah kenapa. Dengan bangga Minho memperkenalkan Taemin kepada Jonghyun, padahal dia belum terlalu mengenal Taemin. Mereka baru saja berkenalan sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi anehnya Minho bercerita layaknya dia sudah mengenal Taemin lama sekali. Sayangnya Minho terpaksa berhenti bercerita karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Jjong! Aku dapet! Aku dapet!" teriak Onew dengan begitu bersemangat. Sedangkan semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya terdiam memandang Onew.

"Dapet apa hyung?" tanya Minho bingung.

Onew tersenyum. "Dapet waitress baru buat cafe," jawabnya.

Minho terkejut. Diliriknya Key yang berdiri tepat disamping Onew. "Telat. Aku udah bawa duluan, jadi maaf ya hyung, kali ini anda kurang beruntung."

"Eh, nggak bisa! aku udah bawa dia jauh-jauh. Lagian kalau dia nggak kerja disini dia nggak bisa bayar apartemennya dan dia juga nggak bisa bayar hutangnya padaku," balas Onew.

"Dan dia." Kini Minho menunjuk Taemin. "Dia bahkan belum makan dari pagi. Dia kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, uang dan juga tabungannya. Apa hyung nggak kasihan?" lanjut Minho.

Sekarang giliran Onew yang menunjuk Key. "Kalau Key tidak bekerja disini dia tak bisa membayar hutangnya padaku," ucap Onew dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tapi Jonghyun hyung, Taemin lebih kasihan. Lihatlah badannya yang kurus, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Minho tak kalah harap sekarang.

Sedangkan Taemin dan Key yang berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa diam dan menggelengkan kepala. Dan Jonghyun yang daritadi hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah dua orang _coffee prince _di cafenya itu akhirnya menyuruh mereka berdua berhenti. Setelah menarik napas cukup panjang dan melirik Onew dan Minhi ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Kalian bisa lebih tenang sebentar? Dari semua yang aku dengar tadi sepertinya kedua teman kalian memang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Hmmm... sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang waitress, tapi kalau kejadiannya seperti ini... baiklah, Taemin dan Key boleh bekerja di cafeku dan juga tinggal di apartemen bersama kalian berdua."

Wajah Minho, Onew, Taemin dan Key terlihat senang. Mereka berempat berpelukkan layaknya teman lama, tapi tiba-tiba Key diam lalu terlihat berpikir. Dipandangnya wajah Jonghyun didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ketiga temannya pun ikut bingung melihat tingkah Key yang tiba-tiba diam seperti itu. Key sepertinya sedang mengingat sesuatu, gayanya sekarang mirip layaknya sherlock holmes yang sedang memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Ada apa Key?" tanya Onew. key memandang Onew lalu beralih memandang Jonghyun. "Maaf Jonghyun, tapi apa kau bisa kembali mengulang kata-katamu tadi?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan kembali mengulang kata-kata yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan barulah Key menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi maksudnya kita berlima tinggal bersama? Dalam satu apartemen? Aku dan Taemin tinggal bersama kalian para namja? Are you kidding?" cecar Key dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Ketiga terlihat semakin bingung. "Yap! Kita berlima akan tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Kau dan Taemin akan tinggal bersama kita para yeoja. Masalahnya mana mungkin aku membayarkan apartemen untuk kalian semua. Yah itu yang bisa aku berikan, kalau misalnya tidak mau berarti kalian tidak akan mendapat tempat tinggal. Itu terserah kalian mau tinggal bersama kami atau tidak?" jelas Jonghyun.

Bisa kalian apa ekspresi Onew, Minho, Taemin dan Key pun bukan? Mereka semua jelas kaget. Tiba-tiba Key menarik tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya berbicara. "Taemin, apa kau mau tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Key.

Taemin memandang Key lalu kearah para namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi ya apa boleh buat," jawabnya.

Key mengangguk. "Baiklah karena kau setuju aku pun setuju untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi kita harus memberi peraturan pada mereka karena kita kan yeoja." Taemin mengangguk.

Taemin dan Key pun kembali bergabung bersama Onew, Jonghyun dan Minho. "Bagaiamana, kalian setuju?" tanya Jonghyun lagi.

"Ayolah Key! Daripada kau diusir lagi dari apartemen. Lagian ini kan gratis," bujuk Onew.

"Iya Taemin, kau kan sudah tak punta uang dan tempat tinggal lagi," giliran Minho yang membujuk Taemin.

Key dan Taemin mengangguk. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk kekamar kami dan tak boleh menyentuh kami apa pun alasannya. Kalau kalian melanggar itu kalian harus membayar pada kami. Setiap pelanggaran 50 ribu won, _deal_?"

Jonghyun, Onew dan Minho berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju. "Jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama kami kan?" tanya Onew tak percaya. Key dan Taemin mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Onew memeluk Key yang jelas membuat Key terkejut namun ia tetap tersenyum saat Onew melakukan itu. "Kita akan tinggal bersama Key!" teriak Onew.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" goda Key. Otomatis Onew melepas pelukannya dan menyanggah kata-kata Key itu. "A,Aniyo. Aku hany senang karena mulai sekarang ada yang memasak di dorm."

"Hei, bukannya aku juga sering memasak dan membersihkan dorm," ucap Minho.

"Ta,tapi kan... AHHH pokoknya aku senang kalau kalian tinggal bersama kita," ucap Onew bingung yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan mereka berlima pun tertawa bersama.

**To Be Continued...**

**Summary for next chapter :**

Minho yang baru saja selesai mandi kini tengah sibuk mencari baju yang akan ia pakai. Sekitar 5 menit ia mencari baju, saat ia akan memakai baju tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Minho apa kau punya... Oh maaf aku tak tau kalau kau sedang memakai baju. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi," Taemin yang berniat meminjam buku Minho tak tau kalau ia sedang mengganti baju dan segera berlari keluar menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Wajah Taemin bersemu merah. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi. "Aku tak melihat apa-apa kan?"

.

Key terlihat tengah kebingungan mengambil sebuah cangkir kopi yang terletak diatas lemari. "Kenapa cangkir ini disimpan diatas situ sih? Aku kan nggak terlalu tinggi!" gerutu Key.

Key masih berusaha mengambil cangkir tersebut ketika seseorang mengambil cangkir yang ia cari. "Eh itu..." ucap Key.

"Ini. Kalau nggak bisa ngambil suruh Onew atau Minho aja ya! Sepertinya aku harus memindahkan barang-barang itu. Hahaha..." kata Jonghyun seraya memberikan sebuah cangkir pada Key. Ia pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Key yang masih terpaku.

.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Harusnya kau menyuruh aku saja. Sekarang kakimu jadi terkilirkan?" Onew terlihat kesal pada Key.

Sambil memijat kaki Key yang terkilir Onew terus menerus berbicara hingga membuat Key kesal. "Kalau nggak ikhlas ya udah!" bentak Key. Dia pun bangkit, namun karena kakinya masih sakit ia pun tak sanggup berdiri. Onew yang melihat kejadian itu segera menangkap tubuh Key yang hampir jatuh.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya bersalah padamu karena sekaran kakimu tak bisa berjalan," ucap onew sembari membaringkan Key dikursi ruang tamu.

Key hanya diam. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu bubur? Buburku terkenal enak loh! Tunggu sebentar ya!" ucap Onew lembut. Sebuah senyum terkembang diwajah imutnya. Key pun mengangguk.

Onew segera pergi kedapur untuk membuat bubur. Sedangkan di ruang tamu Key memandang Onew yang menghilang di balik tembok. "Gomawo Onew," ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

Gimana fic Kaemi kali ini? Ngarang kali ya? di fic ini semua member SHINee keluar. Ini hadiah buat para shawol karena sebentar lagi mereka comeback^^ Kaemi belum tau ini cerita sampai berapa chap soalnya banyak pairing. Kaemi bakal terus ngelanjutin fic ini walaupun nggak ada yang minta karena menurut Kaemi fic ini yang paling aku suka. Tapi kalau boleh minta reviewnya ya! biar Kaemi semakin semangat ngelanjutin fic ini. Gomawo readers!


End file.
